Puzzle
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Tels deux écrans de fumée, les yeux de Dean s'assombrirent soudain. Son âme chutait. Le temps d'une dégringolade, il disparut en plein cœur de la nuit. Quelques pensées, quelques secondes, quelques instants d'humanité, voilà tout ce qui lui restait ; des "quelques". Il l'ignorait peut-être encore, mais Crowley finirait tôt ou tard par le retrouver... et l'emporter. /Post S09/


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke.

* * *

Il y avait une part de souffrances. Ses mains crispées sur le volant donnaient cette impression, sa mâchoire tordue n'en demeurant que le prolongement. Dean n'espérerait pas ce soir, ni aucun autre.

Il y avait une part de souvenirs. Ses grands yeux noirs luisaient sous le passage des néons et la route nocturne défilait, défilait, interminable. La musique était toujours la même, emplissait l'habitacle et se répercutait dans les conduits d'aération de l'Impala. Ses lèvres chevrotantes disparaissaient à chaque rupture de lumière pour mieux réapparaître à la suivante. Il rabattit le pare-soleil et cessa de plisser le regard.

Il y avait une part de regrets. Son pied s'enfonçait dans la pédale de l'accélérateur, s'épuisant à faire gronder le moteur, à cramer tous les résidus de graisse dans les tuyaux. Les kilomètres s'accumulaient et il s'éloignait encore jusqu'à parcourir une étendue dépouillée, seul au milieu du désert, loin des hommes, de la chair, du sang. Il n'était plus qu'un gouffre chaotique, quelque chose qui s'effondrait sur lui-même pour mieux s'avaler.

Il y avait une part de désirs. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le cuir de la boîte à vitesses dans l'espoir de faire machine arrière, son pied gauche tapait frénétiquement le plancher. Aller briser quelques nuques, dépouiller quelques corps de leurs organes, jouer avec les têtes d'une paire de salopards comme des boules de bowling... Il rêvait et les roues de la berline débordaient sur le caniveau inexistant, avant qu'il ne les redressât dans un sursaut las. Son esprit se parsemait d'horreurs et creusait de sinistres cernes au détriment de son intégrité morale, de son être profond. Son essence partait en fumée et un horizon sec avait remplacé les forêts inanimées, les phares n'éclairaient plus rien qu'un sol nu.

— _Hello, Tiger_.

— Bordel, Crowley ! s'exaspéra brusquement le Winchester en l'apercevant dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Téléphoner avant de faire irruption, c'est trop demandé ?!

Le susnommé roula des yeux au milieu des sièges passagers. Il épousseta son manteau sans raison et renifla dédaigneusement, un sourire en coin néanmoins, tandis que l'homme au volant baissait le son de l'autoradio. L'atmosphère retomba aussitôt, malgré la mine renfrognée de ce dernier.

Pas le moins du monde dérangé par cette démonstration froide de camaraderie, le non invité se laissa glisser contre la banquette arrière, croisant négligemment bras et jambes. Il connaissait bien les humeurs de son petit protégé maintenant, mais étrangement, ne cessait de s'en amuser. Dean avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant comparé aux larbins qu'il se coltinait à longueur de journée, un reste d'humanité indomptable qui le rendait si cruel à la fois.

— Le coup des orbites démoniaques, c'est un peu dépassé, tu ne crois pas ? railla le roi des Enfers d'un mouvement de menton vers sa nouvelle attraction lorsqu'il estima le silence trop pesant.

L'expression sévère de l'interpellé se changea en suspicion durant un instant. Il fronça des sourcils, pas certain d'avoir envie de comprendre où son passager clandestin voulait en venir. Puis, il dut se faire à l'évidence et ses iris verts refirent surface dans un battement de paupières. Le déplaisir se dépeignait sur ses traits, alors qu'il s'admettait à lui-même d'avoir revêtu inconsciemment ces « orbites démoniaques » pendant presque tout le trajet en voiture. Ses dents grincèrent, maugréant sa situation actuelle, mais l'Écossais dans son dos ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

— Bien. Cette couleur souligne ton teint, continua à commenter celui-ci avec un certain sarcasme, le ton pourtant étrangement sérieux.

Dean s'impatienta, excédé d'avance de supporter une discussion chiffon :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Crowley fut soudain à côté de lui.

— Je viens admirer ta tentative désespérée de fugue, sourit solennellement le premier devant le rictus contrarié du conducteur. Oh, ne me lance pas ce regard, Dean, tu pensais vraiment m'éviter dans la Vallée de la Mort ? Ne tire pas trop sur l'humour, veux-tu.

Son interlocuteur détourna le regard et déglutit, piqué sur le fait accompli. Oui, c'était vrai, il vidait son carburant dans les régions isolées de Californie pour ne pas avoir à entendre les sermons de quiconque. En particulier le ton persifleur de son complice de crime, au risque de finir par lui arracher la colonne vertébrale d'un geste rageur, pour ensuite retenter l'expérience avec tous les inconnus des environs. Être un tueur de sang-froid lui réussissait trop, apparemment. Ou pas assez.

— Tu m'impressionnes, vraiment. Par définition, est démon celui qui n'a plus rien à sauver, mais si cette règle s'appliquait dans ton cas, tu n'en serais pas là, continua à s'extasier l'homme à la barbe en prenant une grande inspiration. Splendide !

Le principal concerné n'eut a priori pas l'air de partager son avis et l'Impala vrombit de plus belle à la subite montée de zèle. Il le savait, le meurtre n'était qu'un jeu sordide, qu'un contrat macabre aux yeux de Crowley, et il le pensait lui aussi à mesure que sa transformation s'accomplissait. Ces yeux bilieux le prouvaient, le lui rappelaient à maintes reprises à chaque fois qu'il croisait son reflet dans un miroir ; il était venu à prendre un plaisir malsain en la violence. Une nouvelle nature.

Cependant, un fil le retenait encore, l'avait forcé à allumer le moteur et depuis, il roulait. N'importe où, nulle part, ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Au cœur de toute cette obscurité, une pointe de bleu l'obnubilait et ironiquement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain dorénavant. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas suffisant et il abdiqua dans un soupir quand la voix grave du tentateur ancestral le réveilla de son déni :

— Si ta culpabilité était un réel obstacle, je ne me serais pas embêté à venir, s'enjoua-t-il en serrant avec complicité l'épaule de l'ancien Winchester.

D'emblée, Dean sut que l'autre démon visait juste, il se foutait de la morale à présent, des bouts de son âme qui rechignaient dans un dernier souffle à vivre pleinement. Il avait dépassé ce stade à la seconde où il avait tourné la clef de sa bagnole pour établir le contact. Son passé ne comptait plus. Il n'y avait plus que lui et son plaisir. Il voyait noir. Et rouge.


End file.
